Various types of devices are available to warn individuals of the existence of a potentially hazardous condition or situation, such as a change in the elevation of a surface on which individuals are walking. In such instances, a self-adhesive tape may be placed on the surface adjacent the area where the elevation of the surface occurs. Alternatively, such a tape may be utilized to segregate or “set-off” a particular area. In any event, the tape may have alternating yellow and black stripes on the surface thereof and the stripes can be oriented on a diagonal with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tape. Yellow and black alternating stripes are typically utilized since they suggest to the individual that a potentially hazardous condition or situation exists. Since the tape is applied directly to the surface on which the individuals are walking, it can be easily torn through wear. In view of this, it has become desirable to develop a tread plate having such alternating stripes incorporated thereon. Such a tread plate can be installed directly onto the surface on which the individuals are walking so as to warn the individuals of the existence of a potentially hazardous condition or situation. The tread plate would provide a firm base for the alternating stripes thus minimizing the effects of wear from individuals walking thereon.